The Wrong Fate
by Poison-Firetrap
Summary: Sasuke is sent on a mission to break her, to tear her little heart to shreds. Surely, this girl doesn't stand a chance. But could she be the one shatter him to peices instead? saksas
1. Cherry Blossom's Heart

**I have decided to re-write this fic! Chapters 1-6 are under construction =] Thankyou for the support of all the reviewers !!**

**CHAPTER ONE**

**Cherry Blossom's Heart**

Orochimaru sat on a silver emerald-encrusted throne. An aura of power and malevolence circled him- his expression was one that automatically demanded respect and fear. A motionless taipan rested curled around an arm of the throne.

A sudden beam of light shot through the darkness, briefly illuminating the room. The snake hissed, baring its lethal fangs. A tall, dark man stepped in, his cold onyx eyes adjusting quickly to the darkness.

"Shh..." Orochimaru hushed his snake, stroking its smooth scales with a single finger.

"What do you want?" Sasuke said coldly, staring into Orochimaru's deadly red eyes.

"Now, is that the correct way to greet your master, Sasuke-kun?" Orochimaru teased

"You are not my master. I bow down to no-one." Sasuke replied coolly

"Do you forget? I was the one who raised you. Without me, you and your brother would still be dirty little orphans wandering the streets. In fact, you should be calling me father"

"Father?!" Sasuke laughed at the thought, "be serious... You love that damned snake of yours more than any person alive."

"I do not decline that." Orochimaru lifted his thin lips into a half-smile.

"Do you have a mission for me or not? I have better places to be"

"Like where?" He asked jokingly, "perhaps going on a date with that Ino girl? My, my Sasuke, you _are_ popular with the ladies. Why, my maids absolutely _drool_ over you... Should I be expecting grandchildren soon?"

Sasuke spat at the ground.

"Orochimaru, you, of all people should understand that those sorts of feelings are for the weak. Love and friendship is not meant for me."

"I see that I have taught you well, son."

"I am _not_ your son."

Sasuke grunted and asked again, "Do you have a mission for me?"

"Actually, yes I do. I have heard news that the Haruno and Rock clans have a plan to bond through marriage. Should this happen, our position at the top would be under threat. You mission is to travel to Konoha in order to prevent Rock Lee and Haruno Sakura from ever forming any kind of bond."

"What a boring mission," Sasuke drawled lazily, "You do not know what I am capable of, Orochimaru."

"Do you want to know the rest of the mission or not, Sasuke-kun?"

"I do not need to know anymore. All I have to do is kill this Haruno girl, right?"

"For once, Sasuke you are wrong. You cannot kill her, she is important. A pretty cherry blossom," Orichimaru licked his lips, "It would be a waste. I have other plans for her..."

"Well what am I to do?" Sasuke asked in an uninterested tone.

"Charm her and make her fall for someone else. Steal her heart. And when she is not longer in love with Rock Lee, bring her back here"

"Another toy for you to play with?"

"None of your business."

"Fine, I will bring this girl back for you."

"You have three weeks."

Sasuke nodded and exited the room, leaving Orochimaru and his snake in the darkness.

"_Sakura, you are no match for him- Sasuke will break your little heart into a million pieces. He has never failed."_


	2. A Thick Engagement

**This is the edited version of chapter two!! Four more to go! Enjoy :) And reviews are appreciated hehe**

**CHAPTER TWO**

**A Thick Engagement**

Haruno Sakura let out a long, heavy sigh. She ran a delicate finger across the cold, hard metal that hung from her neck.

"_Will there ever be.. Someone? To fill this empty space?"_

For some reason, the heart shaped locket that was fastened around Sakura's neck hung unusually heavily. It seemed to pull her down stronger and harder after every passing day.

It was ridiculous for her locket to feel so heavy- after all, it was just an empty shell. It held no picture inside- it carried to memories.

"_Three more weeks..."_ Sakura shut her emerald green eyes, letting her head fall to her hands. She had waited so long. So heart-wrenchingly long, for the handsome prince to come and find her. But why was he not appearing? Will he even appear at all? What if she never gets her perfect fairytale ending?

You see, seeds of hopeful fantasy are planted in the minds of little girls when they are young. And we grow up, believing that these seeds will bloom into our perfect fairytale- knowing that somehow, he will appear. The Prince. But in reality, fairytales are cruel things. Woven from unrealistic dreams and hopes, they fool little girls into waiting for something that might never come.

This was Haruno Sakura's mistake- believing in those foolish dreams. What had come out of it? Nothing. The seeds never bloomed, the prince never came. She was left with the empty shell of a locket that kept reminding her, that in three weeks she would be a legal adult. Eighteen and never been kissed, eighteen and never been loved.

"_It's not like there's something wrong with me..."_

She was right. There was absolutely nothing wrong with Sakura. She wasn't ugly or fat. She didn't have any strange and unbearable habits. As a matter of fact, many men would like to date her- she was reasonably pretty. But it never seemed quite right, she could never find what she was looking for. The truth was, Sakura didn't even know who, or _what_ she was looking for.

"Maybe... Maybe love is just not meant for me." Sakura muttered bitterly, burying her head deeper into her hands.

"Did you say something?" Rock Lee lifted her chin up and stroked her cheek gently as he brushed a strand of stray pink hair away from her eyes.

Sakura blinked twice, and re-focused on her current surrounding. That's right. She was sitting in a quiet little cafe with Lee. Actually now that she thought about it, she couldn't remember how exactly she had gotten herself into this little situation. How did she end up sitting here, sipping a cup of coffee across the table from _Rock Lee_? God, his eyebrows were so thick it seemed they were attacking her eyesight.

"Are you alright?" There was a hint of concern and nervousness in Lee's voice, "Uh... Sakura. I have something to tell you..."

"_Oh yeah... I remember now. He told me to meet him here ASAP because he needed to tell me something..."_

"Huh- oh yeah. I'm fine." Sakura cringed. Did he just _stroke her face?_

"You don't look fine to me..."

"No, really- I'm alright!"

"I don't believe you." Lee raised one of his superhuman eyebrows.

"I just... I'm turning eighteen soon and," Sakura said, "I still haven't found my true love. Or my first love, at that."

"Sakura... I don't think you have to wait any longer. One of the reasons why I asked you to come here today is because, well... I've developed some very strong feelings for you."

"Umm..." Sakura didn't know what to say. _Lee Rock? _God, of all men. It had to be Lee Rock. This was the first time someone had confessed to her, and it was Mr. Bushy Eyebrows.

Really, did the heavens have no compassion for her- at all?!

"Sakura," Lee continued, "The second reason why I asked you here is because your fathers felt that it would be better for you if I told you."

"You told my father that you were going to confess to me?!" Sakura blinked confusedly- it wasn't as if he was proposing to her or anything...

"Eh... Actually. We're getting married."

"WHAAAAAAAAT?!!" Sakura's mouth dropped open, her hand knocking her cup of coffee onto the ground.

"AND WHY WOULD I AGREE TO THIS?!" Sakura screamed violently. What the hell? She barely even knows the guy- and he _proposes _to her. Not the mention the fact that he expects her to say _yes_. Like hell she was going to say yes.

"LEE! You've got another thing coming if you think I'm going to say yes to you-"

"It wasn't my idea!" He said hurriedly, "Personally, I think it's a bit fast. But what can I do? Our fathers have decided to join our clans together. And the easiest way to do that would be through marriage."

Sakura was completely shocked. She was frozen in her seat.

This.

Couldn't.

Be.

HAPPENING.

Oh gods, have mercy. _Why? Why her? _

After a few minutes of silence, Sakura recovered slightly.

"W-when is this marriage going to happen?" Sakura finally managed to stammer out.

"Three weeks, exactly. On your birthday. Since that is your legal age anyway. I guess our fathers thought, the sooner, the better."


	3. Three Words That Don't Matter

**Yay! Finished re-writing chapter three =) I have deleted the un-rewritten chapters for now. Don't worry though, they will be up soon!**

**CHAPTER THREE**

**Three Words That Don't Matter**

"Sakura-chan, have some more ramen!" A blonde haired boy offered Sakura a hot bowl of ramen.

"No, I don't want it." She pushed the bowl aside, falling back into a depressed heap on the tabletop.

"Are you suuure Sakura-chan? Ramen always makes me feel better, even when I'm really down." Naruto urged his friend, in an effort to be cheery.

"I said I DON'T WANT IT, okay? God... Can you just _get it away_?!" Sakura snapped, pushing the bowl forcefully once more.

"_Clang"_

The bowl of ramen fell noisily to the ground, some of its contents splashing against Naruto's bare skin.

"AHHH!"

Naturo's hand was red and swollen now. Tears were forming in the corners of his big blue eyes, and Sakura immediately felt extremely guilty.

"S-S-Sakura, Naruto was only tying to h-h-help…" Hinata stammered.

"I..." Sakura tried to form a sentence, but couldn't.

"We understand, Sakura, but could you just try to be a bit nicer?" Tenten asked awkwardly.

"C-come on, Naruto. Let's g-g-go to the sink. We n-need to run the b-burn under a cold tap f-f-for ten m-minutes." Hinata gently led an injured Naruto toward the kitchen.

"_How can I be so horrible to my closest friends? I've known them for years and this really isn't a good time to start an argument. Sigh... They're trying their best. I should stop acting like a crazy lunatic." _

"Naruto- I'm sorry...." Sakura mumbled into the kitchen, feeling even guiltier as she watched him run his hand painfully under the tap.

"Don't worry Sakura!! I'm WAY tough. I can handle some little burns hahha," Naruto smiled kindly, "I know you're just shocked about the marriage thing... You know, we're all here for you, no matter what..."

"Yeah!" Tenten and Hinata replied in unsion.

"Thank you guys." Sakura smiled weakly.

Yeah, she really did have the best friends anyone could ask for.

* * *

Sasuke entered the apartment quickly and quietly. Without flicking the lights on, he was careful not to make any loud noises.

"Hard day?" A deep voice cut through the darkness.

Great. Exactly the person he was _not_ in the mood to talk to right now. Sasuke ignored his brother's question and navigated through the dark, towards his room.

"Hn- It looks like someone's trying to avoid me. Sasuke, you really need to work on your stealthy entrances. I could hear you from the other side of the apartment."

"Get lost." Sasuke replied lazily.

"Now, don't you want to talk to your brother? Man, you haven't been home for _ages_. What are you coming back for, huh?"

"I live here too."

"It's been months. Where have you disappeared off to?"

"None of your business."

"Oh, you've been running little errands for Orochimaru, haven't you?"

Sasuke grunted and slammed the bedroom door in Itachi's face.

A moment of silence passed.

Itachi was gone.

If he really wanted to, Itachi could have knocked the whole door down with a swift kick. Luckily, he had decided to leave his younger brother alone.

Sasuke angrily paced around his bedroom . Itachi was one of the only people who could make him lose control like that. Normally, Sasuke could remain calm in any situation. It was just so damn _annoying_- the fact that Orochimaru gave Itachi all the important missions. Instead, Sasuke was stuck with this stupid assignment.

"_Make her fall in love with you."_

This was going to be such a tiresome task. He would have to deal with some annoying girl...

"Girls." Sasuke mumbled in agony.

He didn't understand how there could be such irritating, clingy, _demanding_ creatures out there! They seemed to latch themselves upon him, no matter where he went. Especially Ino.

Honestly, she acted like she had no pride or something. Especially that afternoon.

"Annoying..." Sasuke grumbled as he thought back.

_/Flashback/_

"_Sasuke-kun, you're not really going to accept this mission are you?" Ino tossed her hair ridiculously, trying to give him a puppy dog look with her big blue eyes._

"_Why not?" _

"_Who knows what that Haruno girl could do to you?" Ino winged_

"_What do you mean what _she_ could do to me?" Sasuke raised his eyebrows slightly. He had seen a picture of this Haruno girl. Frankly, she looked so delicate that he could snap the life out of her with a single hand._

"_Um... You know. She might make you do _that."

"_Is that what you're worried about?" A heartless laugh erupted from Sasuke's mouth, "Why do you even care? We're over."_

"_But, I still love you. Sasuke-kun! How can I let another girl have her hands all over you?!"_

"_Ino, I'm the one who's trying to seduce her okay?"_

"_That's not the point!! I _LOVE _you Sasuke!"_

_Sasuke rolled his eyes. This again. God, when will this girl give up? She utters those three words every few months, hoping that he would come back to her. Didn't she realise? The simple words "I love you" lose meaning, the more they are used. Not that they meant anything to him, anyway._

"_Get it into your thick little head, Ino. I. Don't. Love. You. I don't love anyone. I will never love anyone. Love is something I will never give or take. Just leave me alone." He replied bitterly._

"_Sasuke!" She cried desperately, grabbing his collar, "Please. One more chance. We can make it work, like before."_

"_There was no before Ino. I don't know what is running through your deluded brain. I was using you, as I use those other girls. You are no different from them."_

"_So you thought I was a toy."_

"_Yes." Finally, she was starting to get the point. He was already feeling a headache coming- not doubt caused by Ino's self-depreciating begging._

"_Then please, Sasuke. Use me once more. I don't care if I'm just a toy! As long as I'm by your side... Please." _

"_No. I've grown sick of you," Sasuke plucked her hand from his collar, "control yourself. I don't like girls who are easy."_

_And with that, he turned his back on her as she collapsed onto the floor. Cold and heartless, Sasuke walked away._

_/End Flashback/_

Sasuke cringed from the memory. It was embarrassing. To see a girl like that- no, to see _any_ human being so weak and stupid.

Shaking his head, Sasuke slumped onto his bed. Tomorrow, he had to grab his few belongings and move out. He didn't feel any sense of connection to this place. It didn't feel like home. It probably didn't feel like home to Itachi, either. A ninja's place of abode was not meant to hold any signs of his past, present nor future.

The walls were bare and naked, no photos or posters in sight. The computer and books lay motionlessly gathering dusk in the corner. Sasuke didn't see any point in filling the empty spaces. He travelled too much- there was no point in keeping useless things.

* * *

**Sakura's POV**

It's funny. The fact that I thought I was going to die unloved and alone. And here I am- engaged to someone who really cares about me.

Maybe this marriage isn't such a bad thing... I'm never going to find Prince Charming anyway... Lee isn't so bad, really. I mean, he honestly cares about me. I can tell. He would never hurt me.

And it would make father happy.

OH WHO AM I KIDDING.

I can't do this!!

Sure, Lee loves me and everything. But how can I live the rest of my life with someone who I don't love. What am I going to do about all the little bushy-eyebrow kids running around.

NO- I refuse to give birth to Lee's sons. That would be a disaster. They'd probably end up with terrible pink eyebrows the size trucks or something...

I have to get out of this!

I _need_ to get out of this...

What do I do?!


End file.
